edpfandomcom-20200214-history
AniMat's Reviews - Fantastic Mr. Fox
AniMat's Reviews - Fantastic Mr. Fox is the the 1st episode of AniMat's Reviews and the 1st episode of Season 2010. In the episode, AniMat reviews the 20th Century Fox film Fantastic Mr. Fox. He gives it a favorable review, and scoring it with a 8/10. Transcript Scene 1. The Beginning of a New Series (aka AniMat's Reviews) Fantastic Mr. Fox A few months ago, I released a video about my opinions on the animated films that received awards for Best Animated Film at the 2010 Academy Awards. However, there are two films that I didn't talk about because I've never seen 'em: The Secret of Kells.. And Fantastic Mr. Fox. Well, I finally seen one of them, and here's what I think about it.. Scene 2. The Story The Story Although that I've never read the original book by Roald Dahl, I find the story to be adapted pretty well.. but also oddly. The first half of the film feels like there's absolutely nothing happening at all! I mean, there's not even some background misic for this film! Which makes you wonder how does this film get nominated for Best Original Score?! But by the second half of the film, or when Mr. Fox is on one of his master plans, that's where all the cluster cuss is happening! That's where the film os action-packed, you feel like the film is going somewhere, and it makes the film pretty interesting! Then there's a side story with Fox's son Ash with some new guy appears, and everybody's paying more attention to him more than the other guy. Honestly, I HATE that kind of story because in some cases, you know what's gonna happen in the end, and you don't know whose side you're gonna be with. But at LEAST it doesn't interview with the main story. Scene 3. The Animation The Animation I find it interesting to have a newcomer in the stop-motion field to enter in the movies, because we're all used to see the ones made by either Aardman Animations or Henry Selick. First of all, I LOVE the spirit it has to make it 100% stop-motion animation. There's not even a single computer-animated effect in there! The design of the characters look more realistic and the character animation is REALLY mind-blowing! Like, there are times when I feel like they perfected some of the movements! Also, they did a good job on making the mouth movements of the animals, and because I don't think that's easy to do. The effects, however, I feel like it's pretty mixed. Like, the fire and smoke effects aren't as good as other stop-motion films, but I think that THIS FILM has the best stop-motion water effects I'VE SEEN, and I think that's a pretty big thing to accomplish! Scene 4. The Characters The Characters I just want to start off, that I feel that half of the characters feel like insecure about themselves. I don't know if it's because they speak WAY too softly of something because I feel like they didn't man up! The only character that I find it's okay to do so is the otter, and simply because he's played by Owen Wilson. Then there are characters like Fantastic Mr. Fox, who are smart, cunning (REDUNDANT MUCH?????) and really likeable. And there are also those like Badger,who makes a good supporting character! Franklin REALLY deserves a mention because this guy is an AMAZING villain! I mean, you can't get more threatening than this guy! The acting is really non-surprisingly great! I say non-surprising because that's what you're gonna expect with a cast like George Clooney, Meryl Streep, Bill Murray and Willem Dafoe. I mean, they give these characters life in a snap! And I wouldn't like it any other way. Scene 5. First AniMat's Reviews Verdict Fantastic Mr. Fox '''is a pretty enjoyable film. The first half may be a little slow, but then after that, that's when the true fun of the film begins! One thing I have to add, though, is that the directing is so weird! I don't know if it's because I've never seen a Wes Anderson film before, but what's with all the close-ups of the characters looking.. STRAIGHT at the camera, insecure camera and half the times, there's no music???! Does that change how you'll enjoy the film? Most likely not. And by the way, for those of you who are concerned if I'm going to review '''The Secret of Kells, I will review it, but some other time. But for now, go out and watch Famtastic Mr. Fox. The Story: 8/10 The Animation: 9/10 The Characters: 7/10 'Overall: 8/10 ('Fantastic Mr. Fox belongs to 20th Century Fox. Copyright © 2010, An Electric Dragon Production) Category:AniMat's Reviews Category:AniMat's Reviews episodes Category:Episodes